


Милый мальчик

by YellowClown



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 17:32:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9502544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Краткое содержание:Геллерту было бы куда проще объяснить пару трупов магглов на заднем дворе, чем то, что он наколдовал себе лицо лучшего друга.Примечание:По заявке:  "Геллерт и кудряшки. С кудряшками Геллерт сущее очарование, поэтому он решает, что для захвата мира надо изменить прическу, а то его никто не воспринимает всерьез. Пробует разные прически и немножко завидует Альбусу, у которого от природы прямые волосы".





	

На самом деле у Геллерта было много куда более важных дел. Но так уж случилось, что, стоило ему зациклиться на чем-либо, избавиться от навязчивых мыслей уже не получалось. Что же было делать?

Только следовать противному внутреннему голосу, припоминающим слова тетки Батильды:

— Милый мой мальчик…

Именно. Геллерт Гриндельвальд желал подчинить себе волшебников, магглов и даже саму Смерть, но конкретно в этот вечер его голова была заполнена вполне определенной мыслью: ангелы никогда не приходят к власти.

Геллерт был вполне себе ангелом по внешности, что в Дурмстранге вызывало насмешки и в некотором смысле било по его самолюбию. Как он мог со своей блондинистой лохматой головой вообще думать о мировом господстве?! Да как можно стать успешным правителем, если даже не можешь собственные волосы усмирить?! Никак нельзя — таков был ответ Геллерта самому себе, когда он садился перед зеркалом со списком девчачьих заклинаний, направленных на изменение внешности.

Для начала Геллерт решил разобраться со своей обычной прической. Для него и так было страданием расчесываться, и теперь он решил избавиться от двух проблем сразу, потому что… Почему бы и нет?

И он приступил к экспериментам.

После первого взмаха палочки Геллерт увидел в зеркале то, что его не на шутку вывело из себя: как оказалось, лёгкая волнистость не только не улучшила ситуацию, а, наоборот, завершила его превращение в ангела. Поэтому в следующий миг он избавился от нее, наколдовав себе южную прическу из свалявшихся волос. Он понятия не имел, как такое могло быть популярно у девушек, ведь с волосами африканцы обращались абсолютно по-варварски, но факт оставался фактом.

Может, он сделал что-то неправильно, да только тонкие лохматые черви, в которые превратились локоны, ему тоже не подошли, поэтому Геллерт вернул как было и решил попробовать короткую стрижку. Мягкие волосы будто втянулись в кожу, и ощущение это было не из приятных. Внешний вид — тоже: он будто вернулся в Дурмстранг, где длинные волосы могли носить только высокостатусные титулованные сиротки, а остальным следовало стричься как можно короче.

Решив, что рисковать, так рисковать, Геллерт решил посмотреть на себя лысого. Это зрелище его уже напугало, так что мановением палочки он вернул себе свои обычные волосы, кучерявые и прекрасные.

Вздохнув, Геллерт посмотрел в зеркало внимательнее. Быть может, подумалось ему, стоит попробовать самое простое?

И, надо сказать, оно определенно того стоило. Обычные прямые волосы, послушные, мягкие заструились между пальцами Геллерта, когда он потянулся их потрогать. Умеренно длинные, они обрамляли лицо и подчеркивали скулы, делая его не только худее, но и более угрожающим… Старательно разглядев себя со всех возможных ракурсов, он решил остановиться на этой прическе.

Дальше в ход пошло изменение цвета. Геллерту не нравился свой, родной: он был слишком… светлым. Поэтому в первую очередь он наколдовал себе русые волосы, но тут же сменил их на черные: с русыми волосами он превратился в среднего обывателя, унылую серую мышь, каких и так полно по всей Европе. Черные же, в свою очередь, сделали бледность Геллерта болезненной, что ему тоже не понравилось. Обесцвеченные волосы состарили его лет на десять, каштановым брюнетом Геллерту быть тоже не захотелось. В конце концов, уже окончательно устав от мук выбора — вот существовали бы люди, чьей бы работой было подбирать внешность для клиента, намного проще б все стало! — Геллерт просто решил сделать себя огненно-рыжим.

И ему это понравилось. Очень понравилось. Было в этом облике что-то неуловимо притягательное.

В следующий миг Геллерт расхохотался: на него из зеркала смотрел Альбус, только с более худым лицом и более жестким взглядом. Острый нос, длинные, едва вьющиеся волосы — да, это был определенно Альбус, он даже цвет в точности угадал. Чтобы окончательно удостовериться, Геллерт подправил с помощью легкой трансфигурации себе и брови, и скулы, и цвет глаз. Подумав, добавил еще и глупую бородку, но тут его веселье нарушили.

— Ты что это делаешь? — послышался за спиной знакомый голос, и Геллерт обернулся. Альбус, внезапно зашедший в гости, очевидно, не был готов увидеть здесь свою копию. — Геллерт, Мерлин тебя дери, что ты творишь?

Геллерт поджал губы. Ему было бы куда проще объяснить пару трупов магглов на заднем дворе, чем то, что он наколдовал себе лицо лучшего друга.

Чтобы было не так неловко, он снова отвернулся от Альбуса и уставился в зеркало.

— Я подумал о том, что моя прическа мне не очень подходит. В смысле, мы с тобой станем великими, и, знаешь, я не видел ни одного великого волшебника, который бы выглядел, как я, — в конце концов родил он.

Как это могло объяснить переделывание еще и лица, Геллерт понятия не имел.

— Потому что все великие волшебники индивидуальны, друг мой, — фыркнул Альбус, медленно подойдя к Геллерту, и сжал спинку кресла за его плечами. Он наклонился вперед, и его рыжие волосы упали на плечи Геллерта, смешавшись с переколдованными. — Когда ты станешь великим, люди запомнят тебя таким, какой ты есть. В этом и прелесть быть великим волшебником: все будут знать тебя в лицо.

Его голос сошел на шепот, мягкий и одурманивающий. Геллерт мазнул языком по губе: когда Альбус говорил вот так, вкрадчиво и спокойно, ему было сложно сопротивляться. Разум Геллерта никогда не поддавался, конечно, но на самом деле хотелось до одури.

Он чуть подался вперед, к зеркалу, а Альбус достал свою палочку и поднес ее к щеке Геллерта.

— Ревелио!

Тотчас внешность Геллерта изменилась. Рыжие волосы выцвели и снова стали светлыми, локоны спружинились, превращаясь обратно в кучеряшки, вернулся к обычной форме подкорректированный нос, изогнулись как прежде брови, а бородка просто исчезла без следа. Последними выровнялись скулы, и вот Геллерт снова видел в зеркале себя настоящего. «Милого мальчика», как сказала бы тетка Бэгшот.

Альбус склонился еще ниже и прижался щекой к щеке Геллерта, мягко обнял его. Альбус был горячим — Геллерт не знал, от близости ли с ним или еще почему, но ему определенно это нравилось, как и то, что Альбус сказал дальше.

— Ты ведь на самом деле прекрасен, Геллерт. За всю жизнь я не встречал никого столь же красивого, как ты.

Геллерт поймал его взгляд в отражении, и даже глупые очки не помешали ему разглядеть то, что Альбусу сейчас было отчего-то и смешно, и больно. Он закинул руку назад и схватился за жесткие волосы Альбуса, колкие, далеко не такие мягкие, как у него самого, и запрокинул голову — Альбус чуть отстранился, все так же внимательно смотря на него. Он нависал над Геллертом, и, судя по напряженным рукам, ему было очень сложно оставаться на почтительном расстоянии.

— Ну, а мне нравятся твои волосы, Альбус. Хотел бы я себе такие, — с лукавой улыбкой произнес Геллерт и, обернув пряди друга вокруг своей руки еще раз, притянул его к себе, подарив ему короткий и холодный поцелуй.

Альбус остался безучастен. Он прекрасно понимал, что Геллерт никогда не поцелует его всерьез, по-настоящему, но никогда и не отстранялся, даже когда у него был такой шанс.

Геллерта это забавляло, ведь ему было предельно ясно, что с каждым поцелуем, с каждым моментом близости он все больше привязывает Альбуса к себе. И сейчас тот был уже не просто связан — его опутали дьявольские силки, из которых он вряд ли сможет когда-нибудь выбраться.

Сказать по правде, Геллерта подобное радовало куда больше, чем собственная прическа. Ведь, как он сегодня уже понял, с ней можно было разобраться в два счета, а вот найти верного последователя было куда сложнее. И Геллерт вовсе не собирался так просто его отпускать.


End file.
